The Love of My Life
by TimePasser
Summary: I have no idea how it lead up to this, I guess saying how it LEAD UP to this is the wrong phrasing. I just don't understand how this all STARTED. I'm just a brainiac Jew and he's a handsome Atheist. We're total opposites in every way, and we're both in love. I guess it all started with that government heist we got involved with... Based off of a true story
1. Chapter 1

We first met during preparation...

There was a government meeting being held during last January in our little mountain town. People from all over the country came to assist in for what the meeting was for, turning South Park into an experimentation site. America had finally had it with the disasters South Park, Colorado had brought to the name of the nation. Therefore, they decided to use the citizens of this small town, and even the environment, as test subjects. This may be a shit town, but we will _not_ be used as test subjects... or at least those with common sense won't. Which meant it was up to the kids, the adults were too ignorant to realize what was really going on. The town was given a contract that made it clear that as long as they complied to the rules and regulations they would get paid $1,000 per person per day. So since there was such a large amount of money on hand, of course they didn't read _why_ they would be getting the money.

The meeting was to be a formal party. Important people from all over the country, whether they were government officials or famous movie actors, they all came wanting for the same thing; to take down South Park. This party was going to be filled with rich men and beautiful women all dressed in expensive clothing and accessories, which meant we couldn't have just anyone on the job. We needed charm, looks, brains, and money. Immediately, everyone turned to Stan and Kenny for charm, Bebe and Lola for looks, Wendy and myself for brains, and Token and Craig for money. We of course couldn't bring eight teenagers into government party, so we had to vote on who would go in on the heist. Though everyone agreed Kenny had more charm than he could handle, we also agreed he can't control himself either, so that left Stan. Bebe has always been the best looking in South Park and Lola didn't want to join so that left Bebe from default. Stan wouldn't let Wendy help no matter what, so that left me, not to mention she would speak out and blow our cover if she heard something she didn't agree with. Token and Craig both bailed. We had no one to fund us. We couldn't go to our parents and those of us who did work, barely got paid. That's when Bebe brought up her new boyfriend she met online. He hadn't been living here for long but he would be more than happy to join. As we soon found out, he sold illegal weapons and drugs, so he was loaded. We also found out all they ever did was fuck. Which Kenny decided to make it sound much worse than it really was. So when Bebe told me her boyfriend would be picking us up a few days later, I was expecting a scraggy horny pot head...

Two days before the heist, Christophe had come to Scuzzlebutt Memorial High School. Bebe had chorus practice until five and so I thought I would help out one of my teachers till then. Stan was planning on leaving with us but he had football practice until eight that night, it didn't matter too much anyway because he didn't have to do too much to get ready. Bebe and I stayed after school for three hours. During those three hours, I had developed a pounding migraine. I sat at a desk and unsuccessfully tried to sleep after texting Bebe my problem. After a while, I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep so I started searching for Bebe around five after I checked my phone. She said that Christophe would have something I could take when he got there. Luckily I didn't have to search for long because she was at the top of the stairs with a tall figure.

"Kyle! Where were you? We've been looking for you!" Bebe was holding hands with this tall figure.

"I was in 's room, you should've known that." Or at least I thought she knew I always hung out in his room when I had nothing better to do. Ah, the perks of being favorite student.

"Well c'mon, we gotta go." She looked up at the figure. "Kyle, this is Christophe, Christophe, Kyle."

He waved at me.

"Hey fuck toy."

Those were first three words I ever said to him...

* * *

Hey!

So, sorry for the very short chapter... I guess it's more of an intro. I promise it gets longer, and much better. I said in the summary that this was based off a true story and well, it kinda is. I have to change events and add a few things to make it an enjoyable story, but the main story line, the love story, yeah, that's all true. Just switch the govt. party with ohayocon and the characters with friends... yeah. This stuff is personal, if you can figure out what is true and what's not. And just a heads up, when the main climax happens, can you guys, whoever likes it, tell me? This story can go on forever, until the day I die. I live this story everyday. So trust me, it hasn't been dull yet. So much more has happened after the main event. So tell me, once I get there, if you wanna know more. :)

Anyway, hope you continue to read and that I'm not too much of a bore! Enjoy your read and have a pleasant day!


	2. Chapter 2

Bebe was explaining to me what we were going to do that night while we walked to Christophe's van. It was a green little minivan, nothing too terribly special to it. I was told to sit in the back. I hesitated before getting in thinking of what Bebe and Kenny had said. All the comments of sexual pleasures Bebe and her boyfriend participated in together. Kenny saying the van would be covered in it... God I would rather die than get in the van. As Bebe opened the door, she revealed a mound of blankets and no back seats. Joy. I cautiously climbed in, moving the blankets to the side as Bebe and her tall toy climbed in as well. They casually talked about a few things before we actually left the school parking lot. The fuck toy seemed to be okay. We didn't say much to each other on the ride back. When we did speak to each other it was either something about our band past or some rude, assholeish comment.

When we arrived at Bebe's we all headed down to her basement. She had her outfit laid out ready to be tailored and had a few options for me to try on. Christophe immediately headed over to the couch and started playing games. I glared at him and turned to Bebe and she just shrugged. There were a few reasons I came over that day. One, her gown needed to be stitched and no one there could help her and I was her best bet considering I'm good with my hands. Two, my ruby red hair needed to seem more natural and elegant to rich people. And three, I needed to be fit for my dress. Sigh, I still can't believe I was the one picked to be the chick.

* * *

"Okay guys, we need this to work and it needs to be foolproof, which means, fatass," I turned to Eric and smirked, "we're gonna test it on you."

"Aye! Shut your face you stupid Jew!" Eric huffed and crossed his arms.

I laughed, it's much more fun picking on Cartman now that he doesn't have his head so far up his ass anymore. "Oh, I'm sorry Eric, you're right. You're not a fool, just a dumbass!"

Cartman held up a fist "You dirty little jew rat! Come here so I can-"

Stan slapped the back of Cartman's head, cutting him off. "Dude, chill! You know he's just messing with you." He turned to me and glared and then looked to the rest of the group. "Kyle is right though, this plan has to be foolproof. We've done a lot in the past, but this is bigger than all that. They are finally planning to _get rid_ of South Park, which means they won't tolerate us getting in their way. If they catch us, that'll be it. Game over."

Everyone sat there silently playing with their food. It was true, we haven't needed to be that careful in the past. It never really mattered. But now, well, we could all die. If someone caught us they would kill us. Even if we weren't discovered, if we didn't succeed, the entire town would be in trouble.

"Hey fellas?" We all looked up at Butters. "We have the charm, the looks, the brains, and the money, but what are we gonna do with that?" Everyone gave him a blank stare so he looked down at his food knocking his knuckles together. "Or uh, never mind... I'll shut up." He mumbled.

"No. guys," Wendy's turn to speak up. "he has a point. We have three guys and one girl. Won't a party of three to one look a bit odd at a place like that?" We looked around at each other. She did have a point. That would look a bit odd.

"What if we sent in two more chicks? Like Wendy and Rebecca maybe?" Craig laughed, proud that he knew adding Wendy in this would cause a commotion again.

"No!" Stan slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "We're _not _sending in Wendy!"

"Stan! Goodness! I can handle things myself, I'm not a defenceless female!"

"Wendy," My turn to get in this. "even _if _Stan did let you go, you can't go. You and your eh, outspoken... point of view... would blow our cover. They're going to be saying things strongly against your beliefs and views and you won't be able to keep quiet."

Before Wendy could snap back at me, Bebe tuned in. "We're having a makeover." We all looked at her completely confused. "I've been thinking about this for a while." She moved her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her folded hands. "Having a group of young adults is suspicious enough. Having three of four being guys, even more so." Wow, I forgot Bebe could sound smart at times. "It'd look like a orige waiting to happen." Annnd there goes the smart. "So if we made one of the guys dress up as a chick, we would have two young couples, which would look much more expected." She did have a good point though.

We didn't have long to discuss her plan before the bell ring. We decided to meet up at Eric's after school that day to vote on who should become the tranny.

"What?! No! You guys have got to be kidding!" I threw my hands up in rage. "I'm not dressing up as a chick! There's no way!" We did the old fashioned paper in box vote. Stan had three votes, the unknown Christophe had two, and I had six.

"Kyle! Dude chill! I voted for you to becau-"

"Stan! What the hell?! Why did you vote for me? Do really you want to humiliate me?" I ran my hand through my curls.

"Dude, shut it and listen!" I sat back down in my chair and sunk in. "Thank you. Now, let's go over why Kyle had the most votes. For those who picked Bebe's new boyfriend. Explain." Bebe and Wendy picked him because they thought it would be funny to see him dressed as a girl. "And now those who voted for me?" It was just the guys picking on him for being a brony. "Then those who voted for Kyle." He paused for only a second before continuing. "I picked Kyle because dude," he looked over at me. "You're the chillest out of the four of us. You have the brains to stay calm while in character. You have the willpower to do this Kyle." He did that awkward neck scratching thing then he said, "Plus you have a pretty feminine body too." And he trailed off.

"Dude!"

"Kyle I agree." "Yeah me too." "Same." "Ditto."

"See Kahl," Cartman put his arm around my shoulder. "We all agree you're a little pussy, so just go with it. This is your time to embrace who you really are! A Jewish fag!"

I was about to get up and punch him straight in his face but Craig yanked him back and shoved him on the couch away from the table we were around. I was still ready to get up but Butters came and patted my back saying "There there fella, it's okay." I still wanted to rip Cartman's head off but I couldn't find it in me to ignore Butters. I just sat back and crossed my arms.

Craig guarded Cartman while Stan continued. "Dude, you have the slimmest body and the most curves. Yeah, I know it sounds bad, but in this case it's great." God, I knew he was trying to make this sound better but this fucking sucks.

"All we have to do is do what Bebe said." Wendy butted in. "We just have to give you a makeover. I can find you make up and do your nails and Bebe can do your hair and body. Then all we-"

"My what?! Body?! What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Kyle, calm down, I'm just gonna find some fake tits for you. You may have a feminine body, but you don't have any cleavage, a must if you're standing in as a hot young babe." God damn Bebe and her confidence in her beauty managing. I looked around and all the guys were smirking and trying to hide their laughs.

I had no other choice though. There was no changing anyone's mind. They obviously have already decided on this before the voting. I sighed, "Fine. But _only_ because we can't risk losing this."

* * *

"So Kyle, I was trying to pin this here," Bebe was standing on a stool in front of her mirror trying to pin part of her dress higher. "but I can't quite- Ow!" She brought her finger up to her mouth. "Fuck, that really hurt."

I walked over to her taking the pin out of her hand. "Maybe you should let me handle this." I put the pin in my mouth and put my hand under her dress so I could a better angle to pin.

"I tried to have my mom help me but she couldn't see what she was doing. Then I had _him_ try to pin it," she motioned over to her toy. "but he couldn't pin it straight. I wanted to get it done before you got here. Sorry about having you do extra work."

"It's no problem. At least this way I can know the material of the dress better before I start messing with it." I looked over to the other dresses laid out then to her. "So, which one do you think I should wear?" I hadn't really looked at them that, just barely glanced over them.

"Well, you're hair is going to be a light brown, so I would normally say go with the forest green." She paused to think for a second. "Buut, green is a little much for a party like this. The light blue would look nice but this is already blue." She said holding out her sparkling dark blue dress. "So it's more between the red, pink, and orange. Since you still are a guy, I'm sure you don't want to be wearing the pink." I finished pinning her dress. She thanked me and got off her stool. "I should probably get started on your hair." She pulled a couple chairs to the table and we sat.

"Uhm, before we do that, could I maybe get some of that medicine you were talking about?" I hated asking, but by this point I thought my head was going to split. Bebe looked over to her boyfriend and asked him to go get some of his medicine. With a grunt, he paused his game and grabbed his keys to walk outside.

* * *

Hey,

Me again, uhm, probably should say I totally don't own any of South Park, all the hella work gets to go to Matt and Trey, those geniuses. But yeah again, this is in fact based off a true, on going, story. If ya like it after the main climax, I'll keep going because a LOT has happened since then. Though in reality I'll probably still write it whether y'all like it or not ^-^

But Have a good read and an even better day!


End file.
